Out Of The Closet And Into The Battle
by Powersthatbe
Summary: Crossover-Mortal Instruments/Morganville Vampires. The entire gang from Mortal Instruments are sent into Morganville to help destroy Bishop and return the city to its somewhat normal state. Friendships are made and craziness follows.


**Hey Everyone. This is a crossover between Morganville Vampires and Mortal Instruments. If you haven't read either…why not!? They are wonderful! This is the first chapter…obviously…but it might be a while before I can update again because if I put in another story update that isn't for my Lightning and Thunder (just a Mortal Instruments) I might be killed by some people. Enjoy this for now and in the mean time- read my others. **

**Oh! I don't own either of them. **

Clare Danvers was curled around Shane Collins on the couch in the living room of the Glass House. She was lightly dozing while he was half-watching the zombie movie and stroking her hair gently. There was a loud thump from upstairs and she came fully awake and half-rose from her position. He glanced at the ceiling and then at her.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm right here. Go back to sleep." He said, rubbing her hair and back.

She shrugged and curled back around him, with her head on his chest.

There was another loud thump, followed by two more in close succession.

Clare sat up and looked down and Shane. "I know that I haven't done this before, but that doesn't sound right."

Shane smiled his half smile at her and said, "You're right. You would think Michael would have better rhythm."

Shane yelled upstairs, "Michael! Clare says she thinks you're doing it wrong!"

Michael came out of the kitchen from their left and looked at them. "What are you talking about?"

The three of them looked up as another thump came from upstairs.

"Where's Eve?" asked Clare without looking away from the ceiling.

"She's in the garage doing something with the beast." Michael answered moving towards his chair and the gun he kept next to it.

Eve came in from the garage and looked at the three of them still staring at the ceiling. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when there was yet another thump followed by a loud groan. They loaded up with as many weapons as they had and started up the stairs, they halted when they got to the closet.

From inside the closet:

"Magnus, why can't I just step out of a portal? Why do I always fall?"

"Maybe it's because you have no grace and poise."

"Isabelle! You are not helping."

"My hair is completely ruined. Next time, I am flying in."

"You heard what Raphael said, no contact with anyone but the Glass house. That's what Amelie told him."

"Alright, alright. Are we all here?"

There came a resounding 'yes' and then laughter.

"Oh ha ha. You guys are sooo funny. Magnus?"

"Here."

"Simon?"

"Yea, yea, I'm here."

"Alec?"

"Here."

"And we know Isabelle is here. Okay, now where exactly is 'here'?"

"Wait! What about Jace?"

"She knows I'm here."

There was silence for a minute and then, "Oh that's just gross. You can't wait until we get out of this closet?"

"I hear that's the best place to do that sort of thing. Why do you think Alec stayed in the closet so long?"

There was silence again, and then laughter.

"Nice. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"Okay. That's enough. Whoever is closer, open the door."

The handle was jiggled and then there was a voice, "Locked. Clary, could you do your thing?"

There were a few moments of silence and then there was a click and the door opened. Immediately, the four roommates raised their weapons and aimed at the door. The girl standing there was a redhead who slowly raised her hands and smiled weakly at them.

"My name is Clary and these are my friends." she said, gesturing behind her. "We got a message that you needed help."

Shane stepped forward slightly and asked aggressively, "How do you think you can help us, little girl."

The girl named Clary rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something when there was a sudden movement behind her. Before any of them could blink, they were unarmed and there was a boy standing slightly in front of Clary, protectively.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't point weapons at my girlfriend." The blonde haired boy said, dropping their weapons at his feet.

"What in the hell are you?" Shane and Eve demanded together.

"That would be what in the heaven are you?" The boy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Stop that!" the girl hissed to him and turned to the closet. "Are you coming? Luke said if I wasn't back in a week, he was sending the Pack after me."

She turned back to the others, "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

MorganvilleVampiresMortalInstruments MorganvilleVampiresMortalInstruments

When they were all seated at a round table (with the help of Magnus), Eve was the first one to start talking.

"I still don't understand how you six are going to be able to help us fight off crazy, old vampires. No offence, but you don't look like people who could help us."

The six of them exchanged smiles and Isabelle tossed her hair. "Yea, well, offence taken. I can't believe you have survived this long without our help."

"Is, that is so not helpful." Clary glared at the girl and then turned to Michael Glass. "Listen, I know this is going to sound very weird. Amelie contacted a vampire we know in New York who contacted us for help. As I said before, my name is Clarissa, and this is Jace Lightwood and his brother, Alec. Alec's boyfriend is Magnus Bane and to his right is Simon and Isabelle. We may not look like much, but we can do a lot of damage. The trouble that you are having with Bishop is just what we do. Please let us help."

Michael looked at all of them in turn and then snarled when he got to Simon. He half-growled the word 'vampire' at him and then started to get up from his seat.

"No! Wait! Simon is a vampire, yes, but he doesn't drink human blood."

"Except mine." muttered Jace from beside her.

"Except his." She agreed, and then added "Long story", because everyone was looking at them oddly.

Clare leaned forward in her chair and looked at Alec and Isabelle and asked, "Could you explain what the odd markings are on your skin?"

There was silence while the group exchanged stunned looks.

"You can see those?" Simon asked, incredulously.

The four of them nodded at him, but it was Eve who spoke. "I think you might want to start from the beginning."


End file.
